


My Best Friend's Girl

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale are best friends and live off campus together. Chloe's going through a phase of experimentation at the moment, which means that she's entertaining quite a few guests for carnal activities. Aubrey doesn't actually care too much what Chloe does, but then she meets Beca Mitchell. Beca and Chloe aren't a thing. A proper thing, anyway. It's just sex, they're not exclusive, it's just for fun. But as Beca hangs around occasionally around those encounters, Aubrey can't help but wonder if there might be something between herself and Beca, something that's a hell of a lot more than friends with benefits.





	My Best Friend's Girl

Aubrey Posen heard a shuffle and a couple of soft bumping noises before the door opened. She was in the kitchen of the small apartment she shared with her best friend Chloe, making pancakes as per their Saturday morning tradition. She turned her head to greet her roommate, who would more than likely be a little hungover.

Surprisingly, it was not her roommate that came stumbling out of the bedroom. It was a smaller woman, with dark hair that was really quite rumpled and she rubbing her face hard. She had a hoodie in one hand and a pair of converse in the other, a familiar messenger bag slung over her shoulder. 

“Good morning,” Aubrey said. She recognized the girl as Beca, someone she’d seen Chloe with on campus a couple of times.

“Yeah,” Beca said groggily. “It is morning. Why does morning hurt so much?”

“Coffee?” Aubrey offered with a bit of a smile.

“God, yes please,” Beca said. She managed to deposit herself in a stool at the bench to put her shoes on and Aubrey poured her a fresh cup. “Thank you.” Aubrey watched as Beca untangled the hair tie from the mess in her hair and gathered the hair back up and gathered it out of her face. She was greeted with what looked like several hickeys on her neck and shoulder as she did so.

“Oh,” Aubrey said. “I wasn’t aware you and Chloe…”

“Right,” Beca said. “It’s not a serious thing. It’s fine. I mean… we talked about it a little and we were both pretty clear that we wouldn’t really make a great couple. But she’s cute and she’s also great in bed and… you probably didn’t want or need to know that.”

“So you guys are just, what, messing around?”

“For now,” Beca said. She finished up her coffee and checked her watch. “I appreciate the coffee, but I gotta run. I have class in like, an hour.” Aubrey watched her grab her stuff and head out, noting that the girl didn’t even go in to say good-bye to Chloe. But knowing her best friend, Chloe was dead asleep.

She had a similar encounter with Beca later in the week, and then two more. Always the younger girl coming out of Chloe’s room early in the morning, staying for a quick cup of coffee and leaving before Chloe woke up. Aubrey was always polite to her, and they talked a little. Aubrey assumed that since Beca seemed to be around kind of often that her and Chloe might be heading toward a dating kind of arrangement. At least that’s what she assumed until she came home from a run one morning and almost ran smack bang into a body coming out of her front door, a body that was both not Beca and very much male. 

“Hey Aubrey,” the guy said casually, tugging his t-shirt down. She recognized him. He had been a fairly frequent visitor over the past twelve months or so, but Aubrey had - incorrectly - assumed that his lack of appearances recently was due to Beca. 

“Tom,” she said. She headed inside and found Chloe in front of the refrigerator wearing a t-shirt and underwear. 

“Chlo,” Aubrey said. “Did I just… did Tom sleep here overnight?”

“Yep,” Chloe said. “Though not so much sleeping.”

“What about Beca?” Aubrey asked. She didn’t really know why she felt sick thinking about Beca, what her face would look like when she found out.

“What about her?” Chloe said. “We’re not exclusive. We’re seeing each other, it’s not like we’re dating. It’s sex only.”

“Right,” Aubrey said. She still didn’t understand how that arrangement was working. “I think he just startled me is all.” She headed into her bedroom to gather things so she could shower. 

She couldn’t really figure out why it bothered her so much. But it did, she couldn’t deny that fact. She had naturally assumed that when Beca had said they were messing around for now that it would eventually develop into something else.

She observed them over the next couple of weeks and realised there really was no relationship developing. Beca popped up pretty frequently, still stumbling out of Chloe’s room in the morning while Chloe slept. As per the routine she’d share a cup of coffee with Aubrey before heading home, not saying much of anything. Chloe would appear after she was gone, generally with a remark about how good Beca was in bed, and that would be it until the cycle started again. At least that was the way things went until Aubrey found Beca sitting on the step of their building one afternoon. Aubrey had been picking up some groceries and arrived home to find Beca reading a thick book, messenger bag at her feet on the stoop.

“Hey,” Beca said. She snapped her book shut and got to her feet.

“Hi,” Aubrey said, shifting her bags. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Beca said. “Chloe said she’d be here in about an hour or so, I hope you don’t mind that I dropped by now. I was over at the bookstore and didn’t want to drive back to campus just to come all the way back. If it’s a problem, I’ll just wait out here.”

“No, come in,” Aubrey said. “I was just going to be studying anyway.” 

“Let me grab one of those so you can get your keys,” Beca said, gesturing to the bags. Aubrey gratefully offered one to Beca and fished the keys out of her pocket.

Beca picked up her own bag with her free hand and followed Aubrey inside. Once they’d gotten inside they deposited the groceries in the kitchen. Then Beca tugged a notebook and pen from her bag and parked at the stools near the kitchen counter. She opened her book again and began reading, taking notes as she did.

“Want some coffee?” Aubrey asked when she finished putting everything away.

“Oh, thanks,” Beca said. 

“Pick up anything good at the bookstore?” Aubrey asked as she busied herself.

“Um…” Beca trailed off. “This is going to kill my rep a little but one of the assigned readings for one of my music classes had an excerpt from this book and it stuck with me so I kinda wanted to read the whole thing. Campus bookstore didn’t have it, but the guys couple blocks over did.” She stuck her pen into where she had the page opened and closed the book so Aubrey could see the title.

“Music, social constructionism and ethnic identity formations,” she read. “Damn, that sounds… pretty heavy for a first year subject.” She handed Beca her coffee.

“I guess that’s why they assigned just a chapter and not the whole thing,” Beca said. “But it’s kind of fascinating so far. I mean, I only read about thirty pages, but it’s good. There’s more to music than it just sounding nice. It’s like, intrinsically linked with just about every aspect of life. Sociology, politics, ethnology, communication, culture, identity…” The girl kept speaking and Aubrey tried her best to keep up. She soon realised she was staring and shook it off. But Beca was pretty passionate about music and it was kind of beautiful to watch.

Not the most appropriate thought she’d ever had about someone her best friend was sleeping with, but it was true. She tuned back in to what Beca was saying.

“I mean, there are current artists now, that you can listen to and trace back the influences, through the eighties, back through as far as modern music can go,” Beca said. “But you can also trace political movements and social ideologies at the same time.”

“So the music major thing is a definite now?” Aubrey said. She remembered Chloe had mentioned that she hadn’t completely decided. 

“Yeah,” Beca said. “Dad wasn’t entirely happy with that. But I explained that I wanted to study music itself, not performance and he was okay with that. I think he was worried I was going to make him pay for a degree that mainly involved playing music and he already knows I can do that.”

“What can you play?” Aubrey asked.

“Lots of things,” Beca said. “Piano, bass, guitar, ukulele, flute, violin. Plus the mixing stuff. I’m pretty happy to try anything out.” Aubrey was impressed. She’d played piano as a kid but wouldn’t consider herself proficient by any means. She went and sat on the stool next to Beca and they kept talking for a while longer until Beca’s phone beeped with a text saying that Chloe was on her way.

“I should probably start studying anyway,” Aubrey said. “Organic chem test.”

“Ew,” Beca said. “See, you can keep your fancy sciences, I’ll stick to music.”

“Yeah, because social constructionism and ethnic identity formation sounds like a walk in the park,” Aubrey teased. Beca laughed and Aubrey felt her cheeks go pink at the sound as she headed into her room. It was nice. She liked making her laugh.

It happened with more and more regularity. Beca would end up at the house waiting for Chloe to come home for their encounters. Beca and Aubrey would talk a bit, covering a range of topics. Beca talked a lot about what she was studying, and asked Aubrey an equal amount of questions about her own major. They generally strayed away from conversations about families, touching only on the basics. Aubrey knew that Beca’s mother had passed away in the past couple of years sometime and that she and her dad weren’t close. Beca knew that Aubrey wasn’t really close to her family either but it was simply because that’s the way the Posens were.

Sometimes they’d just sit there. Beca might read or work on some music, Aubrey normally studying at the opposite end of the couch. They were friends, probably moreso than Beca was with Chloe. The redhead was okay with Beca hanging around and they were friendly beyond the sex to an extent but Chloe wasn’t much of a homebody. It felt like Beca was at the house more than Chloe most days anyway.

And Aubrey didn’t care one bit. It was completely insane and irrational and a bad idea on just about every single level, but she was crushing hard on Beca. Falling in love with her even, just a little more every time she saw her. They were together a lot. And Aubrey always spent the time immediately following Beca’s exit - whether to Chloe’s room or home - hating herself for the way she felt. Because she kind of felt like she and Beca made way more sense than Chloe and Beca did. And she sometimes wondered if she was going crazy, but she felt like maybe Beca liked her too. At least a little. But it could also just be wishful thinking.

“Tell me, Aubrey,” Beca said one afternoon. “Is Chloe a perennially late kind of person?” The brunette was half laying on their couch, her legs kicked over the arm. She was reading a different book about the social philosophy of modern music this time. She shifted it to the floor.

“Yeah, she’s got a pretty lax concept of time,” Aubrey confirmed. “Drives me mad.”

“Okay then,” Beca said. “I was starting to worry that I just didn’t rank a courtesy call when she’s like over two hours late.”

“She’s two hours late!?” Aubrey said. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Beca sat up and swiveled around. 

“Well, to be honest, I didn’t really mind,” Beca said with a shrug. “I kinda like hanging out here with you. Is that weird?”

“No,” Aubrey said. She felt her heart stutter in her chest for a beat. “It’s not weird. But two hours, Beca. That’s bad.”

“Yeah,” she said. “She’s probably with Tom. Or Kacey. Or that new dude, what’s his name. But I should really head off, I mean, I’ve got homework and an early class tomorrow. I can’t really afford to wait any more and Chloe isn’t responding to my texts.”

“I’ll tell Chloe you waited,” Aubrey said. Beca collected her things and made her way to the door.

“Thanks for hanging out with me all the time,” Beca said. “It’s always a lot of fun. I mean, we aren’t doing anything, but we don’t need to. Still fun to me.” Aubrey wasn’t imagining it, she was sure Beca was flirting just a touch. 

“You’re welcome any time,” Aubrey said. “Even if you and Chloe don’t have plans.” Beca smiled a little and met her eyes. They both paused and Beca looked like she wanted to say something else but she stopped herself.

“Good to know,” she said eventually. Aubrey closed the door behind her. Naturally, Chloe arrived home about ten minutes later.

“Hey,” she said. “Beca here?”

“No,” Aubrey said. “She was but she left. She said you were like two hours late and she had to go.”

“Yeah, I got caught up after class,” Chloe said. She checked her watch. “Oh well I’m sure I can find something else to do tonight.” She shrugged and headed into her room. Aubrey was gobsmacked and just stared after her. But she shook her head and pushed her probably not entirely innocent anger out of her mind. Because she’d spent an afternoon with Beca that had ended in… something. And that was big for her.

She wasn’t much of a dater. She’d been out with a couple of girls since she’d started college, but they never lasted more than a handful of dates. But she was getting that feeling - that little racing in her chest when she thought of the other girl. She much preferred holding on to that feeling than her anger with Chloe over something that had nothing to do with her. She saw Beca a couple of times the following week, the two of them interacting perfectly normally to anyone who might witness it, but Aubrey felt like they were dancing around the subject. Chloe was completely oblivious, naturally. 

One afternoon Aubrey was giving a friend of theirs Stacie a hand studying for a chemistry exam. Chloe appeared from her bedroom made up for a night out and stopped to check that she had grabbed everything necessary from her bag. 

“I’m going out,” Chloe said. “If Beca surfaces tell her I might hit her up later.” Aubrey didn’t respond as she left, choosing to hold her tongue. But Stacie could see straight through her, something was wrong. 

“What’s going on?” Stacie said.

“Nothing,” Aubrey said, a little too fast. 

“Bullshit,” Stacie said. “Are you and Chloe fighting?”

“No,” Aubrey said. She dropped her pen. “I just don’t understand how Chloe can… you know. Do that to Beca.”

“Do what, exactly? I was under the impression it was mutually casual between them,” Stacie said.

“Yeah but Beca deserves better than that,” Aubrey said. She realised what she just said, but Stacie wasn’t judging her, she was just waiting for the next sentence. She figured she was already spilling, so she may as well keep going.

“She and Chloe say it’s this casual thing but she hasn’t even mentioned someone else, meanwhile Chloe is the one dragging half a dozen people in and out of here,” Aubrey said. “She’s basically using her for booty calls and even though I love Chloe, Beca can do better. Someone who’ll want to see her in daylight hours, take her out without sex being the ultimate goal. Someone who sees everything she has to offer, because there’s a lot.”

“Someone like you?” Stacie interjected. Aubrey shot up from her chair and headed into the kitchen. Stacie followed her though, sitting up on the counter as Aubrey put some coffee on. 

“So you’re in love with Beca?” Stacie asked. Aubrey chose not to confirm or deny that statement, and she didn’t turn around to face Stacie as she spoke. 

“She’s here a lot,” Aubrey said quietly. “Waiting around for Chloe most of the time. And she’s smart and she’s funny and god damn it, she knows so much about music it makes my head spin. Chloe can’t even see how amazing a girl she has sitting right here waiting for her.”

“Sounds like you and Beca are really hitting it off,” Stacie said. 

“We talk for hours sometimes,” Aubrey said, turning around. “And sometimes I could swear that - well. I mean, I really could be imagining things but sometimes I feel like she feels the same way I feel.”

“Which is?” Stacie prompted.

“I love her,” Aubrey said. “I’m pretty sure I’m in love with her, but she and Chloe are… whatever they are.”

“You should talk to Chloe,” Stacie suggested. “I mean, if she knew how you felt, I’m sure she’d like, stand aside. Coz her and Beca, it’s not a thing. Not like you were just talking about.”

“Do you think?” Aubrey asked. Stacie would know. She was friends with Chloe - they went to the same parties and hung out with the same people. And sure Chloe was Aubrey’s best friend, but she couldn’t for the life of her see what benefit there would be in stepping aside so she could date Beca.

“If I was Chloe, I would,” Stacie said. “She’s not an unreasonable person, Aubrey. Plus she’s your best friend, I bet she just wants you to be happy.”

“Yeah maybe,” Aubrey said. They took their coffee break, Aubrey falling into silent thought and Stacie not wanting to interrupt, before they headed back to the books. 

It stayed with Aubrey the next couple of days. Because Stacie was right, Chloe wasn’t the kind of person who’d get mad at her for having feelings for someone. And it was always heavily reiterated that Chloe and Beca were not dating, just having sex. Though she did note that Beca was coming around to see Chloe with less frequency, although she did pop by a few times just to see Aubrey. It filled her with a little more confidence, even if she just claimed to be in the neighborhood. But something was still holding her back.

Aubrey was dead asleep on the couch about two weeks later when she half heard the door unlocking. She sat bolt upright, suddenly surprised by the entrance of a figure into her living room. She looked around - the television was still playing so she must have crashed out during the movie. Then she saw it wasn’t her best friend coming home, but Beca. 

“Oh, shit,” Beca said. “I hope I didn’t wake you, I’m so sorry.”

“Beca?” Aubrey said. 

“Yeah,” she said. “Chlo gave me a key a while back. Sorry, she called and said she’d be here soon and to meet her here. I hope that’s okay.”

“Yeah, I just fell asleep watching a movie,” Aubrey said, stretching her body. Beca watched her stretch out sleepily and came around to the couch and sat down with her. There was an abandoned bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and she snagged some.

“Clearly it was a thrilling movie,” Beca said. All Aubrey could think about was that Beca was sitting closer than necessary and that she really didn’t mind. She looked… younger. She didn’t have the normal eye makeup on, or the skinny jeans. She was wearing a pair of black leggings and an oversized t-shirt with a zip hoodie, like she’d been quite content to settle in for the night in her dorm room prior to Chloe’s request. 

“I just… don’t really watch many movies,” Aubrey admitted. “There was nothing else on but I needed a break from the reading, so I just put one of the movie channels on to tune out.”

“I don’t like them,” Beca said. “Predictable and boring, in my book. Guy meets girl, they fall in love, something drives them apart, big grand gesture, reconciliation, then happily ever after. Or dudes with crass humor and wives or girlfriends that are like, way too hot for them, some kind of crazy childhood obstacle or threat to their manhood to overcome, but they win in the end.”

“Or post apocalyptic fantasy land in serious peril, ordinary teenage protagonist tasked with saving the day, surly older figures to guide the way against the one true evil,” Aubrey said. 

“See?” Beca said with a grin. She tucked her foot underneath herself. “You get me.” Aubrey smiled in response. Beca reached over and Aubrey’s eyes widened.

“You’ve got a little-” she plucked a remnant of popcorn from the hoodie she was wearing and tossed it onto the coffee table. “Saving it for later?”

“Something like that,” Aubrey said with a blush. Beca’s hand moved toward her again, but this time it wasn’t for leftovers. It was a gentle fingertip tracing her jawline. It felt like pure fire against Aubrey’s skin. And Beca was leaning closer. Just as their lips were about to meet, Beca’s cell phone rang.

They sprang apart and Beca immediately got up, tugging the offending device out of her pocket. Aubrey got up as well, needing to put some space between her and Beca.

“Yeah?” Beca said. “Of course I’m here, you told me to be here.” Her eyes closed and she furrowed her brow.

“What do you mean you’re not coming home?” she said. “You woke me up after you know I was up all fucking night at work and told me to come over and now I’m in your apartment but all of a sudden you’ve gotten a better offer?” Aubrey felt a flash of anger. Chloe hadn’t just instigated a late night booty call, she’d woken her up and was now unbelievably blowing her off. She could not believe it. She could hear her roommate trying to explain through the phone but Beca wasn’t interested.

“Whatever,” Beca said. “If you keep doing this, Beale, I’m going to have to start ignoring your calls after nine pm.” She hung up and tossed her phone onto the couch. Aubrey couldn’t tell if she was upset or angry, she was looking down, away from her.

“How many times has she done this now?” Aubrey asked. “Canceled on you after you’ve gone out of your way for her?” Beca’s eyes shot up to hers and she could see they were blazing in quiet anger. But they softened a little before she spoke.

“Half dozen maybe,” Beca said. Aubrey couldn’t believe it, but she was mad at Chloe. “I mean, I know the arrangement was pretty casual but she fucking got me out of bed and now she’s with someone else. Kacey, I think she said. I pulled an overnighter at the station and had a full day of classes.”

“I know it’s late,” Aubrey said. “And you probably just want to get out of here. But do you want some coffee or something?”

“I’ll let you get back to sleep,” Beca said. But something in her tone said she might actually want to stay. 

“No, it’s fine,” Aubrey said. “I’ll be up half the night now that I’ve had probably an hour of sleep thanks to that movie.”

“Okay then,” Beca said, smiling. “Not like we’re going to get interrupted by anyone coming home or anything, I guess. And the caffeine will stop me crashing my car on the way home.” Aubrey put some coffee on and they sat at the counter in the kitchen. It wasn’t their intent, but as their mugs grew close to empty the talk turned back to Chloe and Beca.

“It was okay to start with,” Beca said. “I didn’t mind that it was a non-exclusive deal. But the longer it goes on…”

“What?” Aubrey said.

“Are you sure you want to talk about this?” Beca asked. “She’s your best friend and your roommate.”

“Of course I do,” Aubrey said. “I asked you to stay, didn’t I? And we’ve talked about lots of other things.”

“The longer this goes on, the more I realise it might not be what I want,” Beca said. “And I’m not saying I want to date Chloe, mind you. We’d be good as friends, but not as anything more than that. I don’t think our personalities go well enough together for that. She’s way more extroverted and she likes to be the life of every party. Me, I like to stay home, listen to music, read my stupid books and cook dinner, you know?” That sounded perfect to Aubrey.

“That sounds nice,” was all she managed. Beca had swiveled around in her chair so they were basically knee to knee.

“So the Chloe thing is fantastic and all, but I spend more time waiting around for her than I actually spend with her,” Beca said. “Which one hand really sucks but on the other hand I don’t mind it in the slightest, because when I’m here, at least I get to spend time with you. And I don’t mind that one little bit, it’s kind of the highlight of my week.” Their eyes were connected and Aubrey couldn’t bring herself to look away.

“Beca-” she stopped speaking as the girl reached out and touched her knee.

“I feel so much more connected to you than I do to her,” Beca said. “I should probably admit that half the time I’m hoping Chloe isn’t here just so I can see you. And unless I’m crazy, I’m pretty sure that’s not just one sided.” Aubrey ducked her head down but Beca tilted it back up with gentle fingertips, their eyes locking again.

“It’s not,” Aubrey said, barely above a whisper. Beca leaned in and just as she was about to press her lips to Aubrey’s, the blonde turned away. 

“I can’t,” she said. Beca, to her credit, didn’t lose her cool.

“Why not?” Beca asked, pulling her hand back. She didn’t sound angry.

“She’s my best friend,” Aubrey said. “Even if you guys weren’t officially a couple, that still means something to me.” Beca nodded and pulled back. Aubrey couldn’t believe she’d just said that. 

“Okay,” Beca said. “That’s fair. But tell me, Aubrey, you feel the same don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” Aubrey said. “Seeing the way she treats you as a side piece is killing me. But you’d have to call off any arrangement between you and Chloe before...”

“Yeah, I can do that. I thought I’d be okay with this arrangement but turns out it isn’t really much fun for me,” Beca said. “I’m gonna go though. Because if I stay then, well.”

“I know,” Aubrey said. She followed Beca to the door. It was an awkward wave as the brunette left and then she leaned back against the closed door. Almost straight away there was a knock on the door. She opened it.

“Uh… My cell phone is still on the couch,” Beca said. Aubrey let her in but instead of simply letting the girl retrieve her phone she pulled Beca toward herself and kissed her hard. Beca kissed her back for a few moments before she pulled away.

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “You’re right. We shouldn’t. Not yet.”

“Sorry,” Aubrey said. “I’ve just wanted to do that for so long.”

“Then let’s wait until we can do it with a clear conscience,” Beca said. “I’d never want to be the girl that caused drama between best friends.” Aubrey nodded and Beca went to retrieve her phone and left without another word.

Aubrey couldn’t forget the way Beca had kissed her back, though, the way she tasted. And all at once she began to feel unbelievably guilty. Chloe was her best friend and she had no business making a move on Beca like that. She knew she had to tell her. She’d just tell her everything, come clean, tell her how she felt and Chloe would probably be okay. Hopefully.

She got the chance the next morning. She heard Chloe coming home, evidently talking on the phone to someone. So she got up and went into the kitchen. Chloe had already put coffee on so she waited to pour it while she finished her conversation.

“Well of course I understand,” Chloe said. “No, it’s fine, I promise. I’ll catch up with you soon. Good luck with it, though. Really.” She hung up just as Aubrey poured the drinks.

“Looks like we’ll be seeing less of Beca,” Chloe said. 

“Oh?” Aubrey said. Her heart began to race nervously. “Why’s that?”

“She called to tell me that what we had was a lot of fun but she’s found someone,” Chloe said. “Someone she’s really into and she wants to try to make it work and not just as a sex thing, but a proper relationship. She just wanted to call first so it was all completely finished before she started anything.”

“Yeah, about that,” Aubrey said. “You’re probably still going to see her a lot more than you think.”

“What do you mean?” Chloe asked, confused.

“The someone else,” Aubrey said. “Chlo, it’s me. I’m the one she’s wanting to start things with.”

“Huh.” She looked quite surprised by this information. “How did that even happen?”

“She’s here a lot,” Aubrey said. “While she’s been waiting around for you, we’ve talked. She’s really smart, and she’s funny and I could listen to her talk about music for days. We get along really well. And last night she came over to wait for you.”

“Yeah I called and told her I wasn’t coming though.”

“She was already here,” Aubrey said. “And um… I kissed her.”

“Really?” Chloe said. She didn’t sound angry about it at all, more intrigued by the development in Aubrey’s love life.

“Are you mad? It was just a for a second but we didn’t want to do anything before she called things off and-”

“Calm down Bree, I’m not mad. More surprised... But I don’t really have the right to be mad, do I?” Chloe said. “I was always emphatic that we weren’t exclusive. So that’s why she called it off this morning?”

“Last night was the first time I actually told her how I feel,” Aubrey said. “But I really, really like her Chlo. I think I’m in love with her.” She looked up nervously.

“It’s fine, Aubrey,” Chloe swore. “Promise. I’m not looking for a serious relationship. You know that. But if you and Beca are into each other and want to make it stick, then I’m all for it.”

“You’re sure?” Aubrey couldn’t figure out why she was tearing up. 

“Of course, silly.” The redhead got up and pulled her into a hug. “I just want you to be happy.”

“Thanks,” Aubrey said. “I was worried that it’d make things weird. I had no idea that I was going to fall in love with her… but she’s kind of amazing, you know?”

“Yeah, she’s pretty cool,” Chloe agreed. “We’re okay, Bree. Always.” Aubrey nodded a bit and they went back to drinking their coffee. A little later in the morning Aubrey was studying at her desk when she saw an incoming call from a number she didn’t know.

“Hello?” she said.

“Hey, it’s Beca,” came a familiar voice. “Hope you don’t mind, I asked Stacie for your number since I spectacularly forgot to get it last night.”

“It’s fine,” Aubrey said. “I talked to Chloe. And I know you called her this morning.”

“I wanted to make it a clean break,” Beca said. “And I wanted to do it right away. No more wasting time. So… since we’ve taken care of the awkward bit, can I take you to dinner tonight?”

“Sure,” Aubrey said. She could feel the smile on her face.

“Great,” Beca replied. “I’ll pick you up at six thirty. Nice but not fancy. And shoes you can walk in.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Aubrey said. She was. Her heart was beating away, fast and happy inside her chest. 

She was ready early, because she always was, but tonight she was also just too excited to wait. Chloe had gone out earlier but had helped her pick the perfect first date outfit before she left. Beca buzzed when she got to the apartment and Aubrey headed straight down. 

Most of the time when Beca was at the apartment she was in jeans and a hoodie or a flannel. Not tonight. Well, she was still in jeans, but they were a bit nicer than her ordinary ones and the hoodie had been replaced by a leather jacket, the converse traded for boots. Aubrey thought she looked amazing.

“You look great,” she said. 

“And you look beautiful,” Beca said. She held a hand out to Aubrey and let their fingers interlace. “Hope you don’t mind if we walk. It’s not far and it’s a nice night.”

“Not at all,” Aubrey said. They talked as they walked, both girls secretly glad that the conversation was flowing just as easy as it always had between with them. Beca was steering them toward the park and Aubrey realised where they were headed.

The twilight markets were something Aubrey had been to a couple of times since they’d started up, but it always felt so weird going alone. Everywhere she went she was flanked by couples or families and Chloe had tagged along twice but it wasn’t something she enjoyed solo. 

She enjoyed it with Beca, though. They walked the entire length of the markets twice, eating fantastically good food from the food trucks, holding hands and browsing stalls for the evening. When it began to cool off and Aubrey shivered, Beca immediately took off her jacket and placed it over Aubrey’s shoulders. They began to head back toward the apartment, stopping off for coffee first to warm themselves up. When they got back to Aubrey’s building, Beca slowed to a stop.

“I had such a good time tonight,” she said to Aubrey.

“Me too,” Aubrey said. “It’s been perfect.”

“Let me walk you upstairs before I go,” Beca said.

“It’s okay,” Aubrey said. “Your car’s right there. So how about I walk you to your car instead?”

“In a minute,” Beca said. She leaned up a little and kissed Aubrey. Aubrey’s arms slid around her neck and she stepped closer. Her heart was on overload, her mind was spinning, and all she could think about was how perfect this all was. There was no interruption, no guilt, nothing to stop them. So they took their time, not remotely caring if anyone was staring as they passed.

“Right,” Beca said in a slightly dazed tone as she pulled back. “Okay.” Aubrey couldn’t manage actual words herself right away.

“Can I call you tomorrow?” Beca asked. 

“Yeah,” Aubrey said. “Maybe we can meet up on campus or something?”

“I’d like that,” Beca said. She brushed a soft kiss to her lips before getting into her car and heading home. Aubrey went inside and sat on her bed for a few minutes just processing the night. She’d never felt like this before. She was still sitting there when Chloe came home.

“Either your date went really well or it went really badly,” she said, leaning against Aubrey’s doorframe. “I’m hoping the lack of tears means it went well.”

“It was amazing,” Aubrey sighed happily. Chloe grinned and came to sit on the bed with her best friend. Aubrey told her all about their night, Chloe happy to see how Aubrey was after just one night out with Beca.

“Sounds like you had a great time,” Chloe said. “I’m happy for you, Bree.” They talked a while longer, but Aubrey was about ready for bed so they didn’t stay up too late. Chloe headed off to her room and Aubrey changed into her pajamas, and then got into bed. She could hear Chloe moving around in her room before she also got into bed, and then she heard nothing at all. 

Aubrey did end up meeting up with Beca on campus the next day. They met for coffee, afterward choosing to walk campus together. It was a gorgeous day, and Aubrey felt like walking hand in hand with Beca was a perfect use of the sunshine.

“I think we need to talk,” Beca said as they looped around the far side of campus.

“Oh?” Aubrey said nervously. This didn’t sound good. 

“It’s nothing bad,” Beca said. “But we need to, you know. Talk about how the Chloe thing might creep up on us.”

“Okay,” Aubrey said. They settled on a bench.

“Obviously, you know full well that Chloe and I had sex a lot,” Beca said. “And I don’t know much about how soundproof your walls are but it was probably pretty evident that I enjoyed it.”

“You guys weren’t exactly quiet,” Aubrey confirmed. “It does worry me a little. Because I’m not nearly as experienced as Chloe.”

“I don’t want you to worry about that,” Beca said. “Because with Chloe, it was just sex. And with you, there’s more than that. I really dig you, Aubrey. We have a lot in common and I can’t think of many ways I’d rather waste a day than talking and hanging out with you. Plus you’re a babe and a half in your own right, I don’t want you to feel like I’m not into you that way.”

“Thank you,” Aubrey mumbled, turning pink.

“The point I want to make is that I already feel way more for you than I felt with her,” Beca said. “And I’m not going to be thinking about her or comparing you guys if and when we start sleeping together.”

“I’m leaning toward a when,” Aubrey said. “But... is it disappointing if I say I want to wait a little?”

“Not at all,” Beca said. “I kind of want to do the whole romance thing for a while if that’s okay with you.”

“It is,” Aubrey said. Beca smiled, leaning in to kiss her softly. Aubrey sighed as they parted, and they got up. She slid her hand into Beca’s and they kept walking, now not needing to talk at all.

They spent a few weeks happily dating and enjoying the feelings of new romance. Beca was the sweetest girl Aubrey had ever dated, which was a contrast to her appearance, but it kind of just made it more adorable. They spent time together almost every single day - if they weren’t catching up on campus, Beca was at the apartment. She’d stayed the night a couple of times, still no sex involved, just late nights wrapped in each other. Mostly talking, sometimes a little kissing. 

It was Friday afternoon and Chloe and Aubrey were at their place. Chloe was watching television and Aubrey had gotten up to answer the door. Just Beca, who had texted to say she was on her way over. She was carrying a bag - a little bigger than her normal messenger, and she barely greeted Chloe as she came in. Chloe hoped that they weren’t about to get awkward. She didn’t want that. But Beca and Aubrey held a quiet conversation, the younger girl looking somewhat dejected and dazed, and then Beca headed straight into Aubrey’s room.

“She’s not up for talking,” Aubrey said to Chloe. “She’s… having a rough time. Is it okay if she hangs out for the weekend?”

“Of course,” Chloe said. “If you guys need anything, Bree, just let me know.”

“Thanks, Chlo.” She headed into her room, where Beca had already taken her boots off and was sitting against the headboard on Aubrey’s bed.

“What happened Beca?” Aubrey asked. She’d only said she had seen her dad and things weren’t good. Beca shrugged a little.

“Um, I guess he kind of just disowned me?” Beca said. “It’s the gay thing. He can’t handle it and he told me that I’m not welcome in his house or in his life any more.” Aubrey’s jaw dropped. Her own family wasn’t entirely thrilled with her being gay, but her parents still supported her and cared about her.

“Are you okay?” Aubrey asked. She looked tired. Her eyes were shadowed with dark circles and her brow was slightly furrowed.

“I don’t really know,” Beca said. “I mean things have been a bit strained between us since I moved here and he realised I was gay, but this is a fairly definitive move. I even have to go pick up the stuff I left there at some point this weekend and he’s pulling my boarding for next year.”

“He what!?” Aubrey said. “Beca, what about tuition?”

“I’ll be okay,” Beca said. “Seriously. College is already paid for. I’m not really concerned about that part. The living part is the bit that’s not taken care of.”

Beca leaned into her and she wrapped an arm around the smaller girl’s body, letting her take her time. Something was obviously bothering her about the whole situation but she wasn’t going to press it. It was probably a good half hour before Beca spoke again.

“I mean… as far as family goes, that’s pretty much it,” Beca said. “My nana is alive on mom’s side, but she’s in assisted living and doesn’t even remember who I am any more. Dad’s side is full of more people like him. It’s very… I don’t know what the word is. But I just realised that as far as family goes, I have nobody left. It’s just me.”

“I’m sorry, Beca,” Aubrey said. “I know there’s nothing I can do for you to fix it, but whatever you want, even if it’s just to lie here for a while and listen to music together, I’ll do it.”

“That actually sounds perfect,” Beca said. “I just don’t want to feel alone.” They reclined on the pillows. Beca curled up against Aubrey again, and Aubrey used her phone to start playing some music softly. Beca’s fingers curled into her hoodie, almost like she was stopping her from disappearing as well. She didn’t cry, but she didn’t look happy.

Aubrey was happy to stay there for as long as Beca needed. But soon enough, she realised Beca was asleep. Not wanting her to wake up alone, she stayed there, wriggling down a bit so she was more comfortable. She pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before she dozed off herself.

When she woke up it was about ninety minutes later. It was almost time to start thinking about dinner. Beca was making no movement toward waking up, it seemed, so Aubrey carefully disentangled herself and pulled a blanket over her. Then she went out into the living room. She ordered pizza and found a note from Chloe on the kitchen counter.

Hey Bree  
Was going to tell you I left, but you and Beca were crashed out. Will be at Tom’s tonight I think. See you in the morn!  
Chlo.

She smiled and headed back into the bedroom to try and wake Beca in case she wanted to shower before dinner arrived or something. The smaller girl stirred as Aubrey gently shook her. 

“Hey,” Aubrey said softly. She tucked some hair out of her face. “I’ve got a pizza on the way I just wanted to see if you wanted to shower or anything.”

“If it’s okay, yeah,” Beca said. “Thanks, Bree.”

She got up and headed into the bathroom, and Aubrey bit her lip. This was horrible. She couldn’t imagine what that must feel like. Her own father saying that she was not welcome, it was something she couldn’t even comprehend. 

The pizza arrived as Beca was changing into pajamas, and they ate on the couch under a blanket. Beca was still quiet, but Aubrey didn’t mind. The smaller girl still sat impossibly close to her, so Aubrey was careful to not move away. When they finished eating, Beca just leaned into her again. Aubrey kissed her on the top of the head.

Before long, Beca had shifted to kiss her. Aubrey let herself get carried away in the kiss, always happily succumbing to the way Beca made her feel. But as Beca’s hands began tugging at her pants, she suddenly felt like something was off. Beca’s hands were making their way inside and she had to pull away.

“Beca, stop,” Aubrey said. Beca’s hands came out of her pants, and to Aubrey’s dismay, her face had fallen. 

“Right,” Beca said dully. “Makes sense.” Aubrey took her hands and squeezed them.

“Beca,” Aubrey said. “I do want to have sex with you, but not like this. Not while you’re hurting emotionally. I want it to be a happy, beautiful occasion. I can’t take you to bed with that look on your face. Like you’re trying to fill a hole.” Beca’s eyes closed and a tear slipped out of one.

“How do you do that? Know what I’m doing when I don’t even know?” she asked. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Aubrey said. “I just hate that you’re hurting. Why don’t we just go to bed now? I’m not upset or angry or anything, I just want it to be… amazing. For both of us. I don’t want your dad to ruin it for us.” She leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. 

They got up and headed back into the bedroom. Neither girl was particularly tired, so Beca put on some music. But they did crawl under the covers, shedding their pants and tangling up together. Beca curled up against Aubrey’s shoulder. They talked a little, but mostly just lay there. 

“Hey Beca?” Aubrey said. She could feel the smaller girl playing with the sleeve of her tee, arm slung across her chest.

“Mmm?”

“I know you’ve had a shitty day and things feel horrible,” Aubrey said, “But you’re not all alone. You have me, and I’m not your dad or your mom, but I do love you.” Beca’s fingers stilled and she propped herself up to look at the blonde in the semi-dark room.

“You love me?” she asked, a little shocked.

“Well, yeah,” Aubrey said. “I felt like I was falling for you before we even got together.” The smile that crawled across Beca’s face was beautiful. 

“I love you, too,” Beca said. “God, it’s crazy how much I love you.” She leaned down and they got lost in a passionate embrace. But Beca pulled back, gazing at the girl beneath her and tucked herself back into Aubrey’s side. 

“You’ve always made me feel like I’m enough,” Beca said softly. “Since mom died, I haven’t really felt like myself. Don’t get wrong, I’ve got friends and stuff, and they don’t make me feel out of place or anything… but I’ve always felt like ‘Beca the music friend’ or ‘Beca with the tattoos’ or ‘Beca the rebel’ or ‘Beca the troublemaker’ or ‘Beca that weird girl who works at the radio station’. With you I’m just Beca. No additional descriptors.”

“The descriptors are an added bonus,” Aubrey said. “But the bit I fell in love with was Beca. That was enough. You’re enough.”

“I’m not good with this shit,” Beca said. “The super emotional shit. I’m better with you than I am with most, but… for the record… you’re pretty much everything to me.” They fell silent for a few songs.

“Want me to come with you to get your stuff?” Aubrey asked.

“You’d do that?”

“I’d rather that than send you there to face him alone,” Aubrey said. “You can even leave it all here so you don’t have to pay for storage.” Beca pressed a kiss to her jaw. 

It ended up being a lot less traumatic than Aubrey had envisioned. She’d pictured, for some reason, Professor Mitchell giving Beca a lecture or screaming at her as she packed her stuff. But he simply let them in without a word. Beca led her upstairs where she’d packed the things she’d been keeping at her dad’s place. There wasn’t a lot of it, probably more likely that most of her stuff was at the dorm. Aubrey helped her carry it all downstairs and packed it into her car - it was bigger than Beca’s. Then they headed inside. Aubrey could only glare at the man as Beca unhooked her key from a key ring and placed it in his palm. Then he walked into another room and returned with a manila folder, which he handed to Beca and then disappeared again. Beca took the folder with a blank expression and they left. 

They got back to the apartment and brought all Beca’s stuff upstairs, stacking it all in the corner of Aubrey’s room. For some reason seeing all her stuff piled up in the corner caused Beca to stop still in her tracks. She just stared at it for a second and then sank into Aubrey’s bed. She started to cry a little, so Aubrey settled next to her and tugged her into her shoulder. After a while she kissed her on the forehead softly.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you, too,” Beca said. “Um, I need to take a walk. Clear my head a little. Is that okay? I mean, I don’t want you to think I’m just running away.”

“No, of course,” Aubrey said. “Make sure you wear a sweater, it’s cold.” They heard the door open and close and Chloe call out that she was home. 

“I don’t mind if you tell her what’s going on,” Beca said. “Since I might be here a bit more.”

“I’ll wait til you get back and grab some lunch then,” Aubrey said. 

“I won’t be super long,” Beca said. “Just… my brain. Bout an hour or so.” She pulled one of Aubrey’s hoodies on - that made Aubrey smile - and picked up her headphones before she headed out. Aubrey went into the living room and Chloe appeared a few moments later.

“Everything okay?” Chloe asked. “With you and Beca?”

“We’re fine,” Aubrey said. “Relationship wise. Beca’s dad kicked her out and cut her off. Because she’s gay.”

“He did not,” Chloe said, aghast. 

“Yeah,” Aubrey said. “She said it was okay if you knew. We went and got all her stuff this morning, it’s in my room. She just needed to get out and get some air. She’ll be back later.”

“Well,” Chloe said, “I know you guys are early on in the relationship but if she needs to stay here then she can. If you think you’re ready.”

“Well she still has the rest of the year paid for,” Aubrey said. “So maybe over summer and then we can talk about what happens after that.”

“She’d probably qualify for a scholarship,” Chloe said. Aubrey hadn’t even considered that yet. Though to be fair, she’d been more concerned about Beca mentally and emotionally for the moment.

“She probably would,” Aubrey said. “She’s got what, a three-nine GPA at the moment?”

“According to Stacie she’s absolutely blitzing her classes,” Chloe said. “She’s already got Woodward talking at her about post grad.”

“Post grad?” Aubrey said. “She’s only a freshman.” She was kind of proud of her girlfriend. 

“Anyway,” Chloe said, “Whatever you guys need I’m down with it. If you need to hide out in your room, need me to give you some space.”

“I’m just going to wait til she gets back and then go pick up some lunch,” Aubrey said. “It’s rough. Like her dad didn’t even talk to her, barely looked at her. Just handed her some papers and that was it.”

“What an asshole,” Chloe said. “I can’t believe it.” They talked for a bit longer while they waited for Beca to come back. The shorter girl came in just over an hour later, eyes a little red but looking okay, like the walk did her some good.

“Hey Chloe,” she said. “Sweet Jesus it’s cold out there.”

“What do you feel like for lunch?” Aubrey asked.

“Something hot,” Beca said. “Way too cold for this time of year.”

“Pide?” Chloe suggested. “I’d go chicken and mushroom.”

“Definitely,” Beca said. “Something with lamb for me though.”

“I’ll go pick it up,” Aubrey said.

“I’ll come,” Beca said.

“No, go take a shower and warm up,” Aubrey said. “Won’t be long.” Beca kissed her and then disappeared down the hall. Chloe just hung around in the living room until Beca reappeared, wearing sweats and looking a lot warmer.

“I’m assuming Bree filled you in?” Beca said.

“Yeah,” Chloe said. “That’s shitty, Beca. I’m sorry.”

“She’s pretty amazing, though,” Beca said. “I’m lucky I’ve got Aubrey.”

“You guys are really great together,” Chloe said. “I know you and I did the sex thing for a little while and I don’t regret that. But breaking it off between the two of us was definitely the best thing. Bree’s so happy. You’re happy. That’s a pretty great situation.”

“You’re happy, though?” Beca asked.

“Yeah, I am,” Chloe said. “We didn’t talk a lot about this stuff but I was in a relationship that lasted sophomore year of high school all the way through to start of junior year of college. He ended up cheating on me and I found out on Snapchat so that was horrible. So I decided I wanted to spend some time without being tied down, experimenting a little, figuring out what I want, what I like. And it’s been great.”

“That’s good,” Beca said. They kept talking until Aubrey came back with the food, the three of them sharing in the meal together. Beca was a lot more relaxed now than she had been the previous day. She felt comfortable and safe with Aubrey sitting right next to her.

Over the next few weeks Beca began to get herself accustomed to her dad no longer being in her life. She spent a lot of time at the apartment with Chloe and Aubrey. Aubrey had sat down with her to help her figure out what her living expenses would be and how much money she needed to make in order to keep paying everything. Her internship at the radio station was going to be enough to cover her for the remainder of the year but it became very obvious she would need a summer job, so they set about writing her resume and getting a head start on the rest of the college aged kids who would find themselves in the same boat shortly.

Chloe had started seeing one of her bed partners a lot more regularly now, to the point where she even admitted that they were probably dating. His name was Jack and she’d told Aubrey and Beca that he wasn’t as… adventurous… as some of the others, but he was kind and respectful, and he was good looking. Aubrey met him one night as he picked her up for a date and even she could admit he was good looking. She saw Chloe off, the other girl saying she wouldn’t be home that night. It didn’t bother Aubrey, Beca was on her way over anyway.

Beca arrived about an hour later with exciting news. She’d been going on job interviews a little recently and one of them had offered her a job at a local studio. Not a lot of big names, obviously, but she would be allowed to help out setting up gear, recording. Even helping out with the summer music program they ran that worked with kids in the area. And the best part was that they wanted her full time over the summer, but also if it worked out wanted to keep her part time when school went back. Aubrey hugged her and kissed her hard. Of course, she was excited and happy for Beca. 

“Maybe we should go out tonight to celebrate?” Aubrey asked. Beca shook her head.

“I’d rather stay in,” she said pointedly. 

“Oh,” Aubrey said. Beca was leaning in to kiss her again. She felt the smaller body get up and wriggle it’s way onto her lap. Her hands automatically grasped at Beca’s tiny waist as the kiss deepened.

“That’s okay, right?” Beca asked. She pulled back, making sure Aubrey knew if she didn’t want to do this tonight, she’d wait. “If it’s not, I can wait.” For some reason, hearing Beca say that, hearing her say she’d still wait even though she’d already waited so long, even though she was very clearly in the mood for sex, it always made Aubrey’s heart thud. She loved this girl so, so much.

“It’s definitely okay,” Aubrey said. “We’ve taken our time, Beca. But I’m definitely ready for this.” Beca smiled down at her, running her fingers through her hair before leaning back down and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“I love you,” she said. 

“I love you too,” Aubrey said. “Do you want to eat now or later?”

“As much as I would love to just take you to bed right this second, I really am legit starving,” Beca said. “Let’s eat first.”

“What’s your choice?” she said. “Anything you want.”

“I want the fried noodles and peppered beef from the Cantonese place,” Beca said. “Please.” Aubrey nodded and went to grab her phone so she could place the order. While they waited they just stayed on the couch, Beca talking about what she might get to do at her upcoming job, kissing a little more. 

Once the food was all gone, they headed into the bedroom. Beca put some music on - nothing super weird or porny, just background noise. She knew that Aubrey was still going to be really nervous about this, so she didn’t want to hurry through it. She was happy just to take her time, because kissing Aubrey was more than enough for her. 

The night was perfect. Aubrey was worried for a moment or two - just subconsciously paranoid that she wouldn’t be able to satisfy Beca as well as her best friend had. Beca had taken a moment to reassure her that Chloe was the very last thing on her mind and Aubrey was able to put it out of her thoughts. It had been everything that she’d wanted it to be. Being kissed and touched by Beca was like a literal dream. She’d never been made to feel like that before. Her body had never felt like it was coming apart at the seams - and she’d never expected that she’d want that feeling to keep going.

She’d taken a few moments to gather her breath and figure out where she’d wanted to start in returning the favor. Beca was patient, telling her she didn’t have to rush anything, or do anything she didn’t want to. But Aubrey could do this, she wasn’t a virgin, she just knew that what she had with Beca was completely different to anyone before her. It was a whole different level. So she kissed her passionately and decided that she was going to focus on Beca, on her body, until Beca couldn’t speak any more. She was secretly proud when she managed to achieve a speechless Beca, the smaller girl panting deeply into her hair as she held her close while she recovered. When she was capable of moving and speaking again, she peppered Aubrey’s face with kisses.

“I love you,” she said. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too, Beca,” she said. “Thank you for waiting so long.” She kissed Beca lovingly, amazed at the way she could still feel Beca’s heart racing as they lay skin to skin.

“I don’t know about you but I need a shower,” Beca said. “Don’t take this as a complaint mind you, I quite enjoyed the getting sweaty part. Wanna join me?”

“Let’s shower,” Aubrey agreed. “Then ice-cream.”

“I like the way you think,” Beca said. They headed into the bathroom together, taking a hot shower and washing each other’s bodies down. Then they shared ice cream straight out of the tub, wearing pyjamas and sitting on the couch. It was starting to get late by this point, so Beca suggested heading back to bed - to sleep this time. 

They woke in the morning to the sound of Chloe coming home, but chose not to get up right away. Instead there were lazy kisses and caresses as they decided to prolong the little intimate bubble they’d been in since the previous night. But as Aubrey’s stomach began to growl, they admitted it might be time for what they soon discovered would be brunch.

“We slept late,” Beca said. 

“Well we did burn a lot of energy,” Aubrey said. 

“I need the bathroom,” Beca said.

“Then I’ll go get some coffee started,” Aubrey said. She rolled over and pressed one last kiss to Beca’s lips before she got up and tugged some pants on so she could head out to the kitchen. Chloe was already making coffee, so she pulled out two extra mugs when Aubrey appeared. 

“Hey,” Aubrey said. “Good night with Jack?”

“Yeah,” Chloe said. “We talked and finally made the relationship official. It’s a nice feeling. What about you and Beca?” Aubrey just knew her cheeks were turning pink.

“The best night,” was all she said. Chloe smiled, knowing full well what had gone on by that response. 

“You good?” she asked. She didn’t want to make a big deal about it but she knew that Aubrey had been placing a bit of pressure on herself about the first time she slept with Beca.

“Better than good,” she replied.

“Good,” Chloe replied. “You and her make this perfect kind of sense, Bree.”

“I agree,” Beca said, appearing and sidling up behind her girlfriend. “We’re definitely perfect for each other.” Chloe handed them both coffee and they caught up a little while they drank it. But Chloe was keen for a nap, so she headed to her room, while Aubrey and Beca decided to go out for something to eat.

Aubrey waited in their little corner table in the café while Beca lined up at the counter to place their orders amongst the other brunch-goers. She couldn’t help but smile watching her - her fingers absentmindedly fiddling as she gave the order. She looked over at Aubrey for half a second and smiled at her in return. Aubrey felt like the luckiest person in the world - there was no way this should have worked out for her. Beca had been her best friend’s girl, in a round-about way. And now she was hers. As Beca returned with a table marker, she kissed her deeply.

“Not arguing but what was that for?” Beca asked.

“This is a statement I never thought I’d say in a million years,” Aubrey said, “But I’m so glad you started sleeping with Chloe.” Beca laughed.

“Yeah, crazy isn’t it?” she replied. “Me too. Because sex with Chloe was good, but being in love with you, Aubrey, I’m pretty sure it’s the best feeling in the world.” Aubrey could only smile and kiss her in response.


End file.
